Naruto Fiction: Breathe for Me
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Title: Breathe for Me Author: theablackthorn Warning: BDSM Prompt/Summary: Asphyxiation Done for the April D/S Prompt on YGallery Character's are property of Masashi Kishimoto


Title: Breathe for Me

Author: theablackthorn

Rating: Adult/Mature/NC-17

Warning: BDSM

Prompt/Summary: Asphyxiation

Kakashi stared at the unobtrusive parcel sat nestled at the foot of the double bed. The black glossy paper wrapped with a pale creamy white ribbon drew the eye to it in contrast to the pristine white sheets that covered the king-size bed. He stood in the doorway eyeing the precisely wrapped gift, eyebrow hiked up in curiosity.

He looked around surreptitiously, expecting his lover to walk out from somewhere in the house to find him eyeing the gift with interest. When he didn't hear or see the other man he stood stock still, breathing stilled, eye closed, as he just listened.

Kakashi could feel the emptiness of the house, there was always something hollow about the place when Iruka wasn't home. He sighed, his shoulders drooping as he opened his eye to look at the parcel again. He felt like something heavy was settling on his shoulders at the realisation that his lover wasn't home.

He had managed to get away from the office early, refusing to stop to talk with any of the people that had tried to grab him on the way out for fear of becoming to busy to leave again. Running a hand down across his face, slowly pulling away the mask that covered the bottom of his nose and his mouth from view he walked into the room. He carelessly dropped his jacket on the bed, mindful of the present that lay against the sheets.

Kakashi debated whether he should take a closer look or leave it until after he had stripped and showered. His body felt tired, bone tired and the fact that Iruka wasn't here made his heart feel heavy. He had made a point of getting home so that he could see the teacher but it seemed that the effort was wasted – he wasn't here.

He started to unbutton his shirt as he paced around the foot of the bed, eye constantly returning to the artfully wrapped gift. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he wait until Iruka returned or open it now? If it wasn't really for him he would feel rather foolish.

That thought decided him.

Tugging the corners of his now open shirt from his waistband he ventured closer to the bed, settling himself at the foot on his knees so as not to disturb the smooth sheets. He couldn't go leaving evidence behind now could he?

He carefully leant in, ensuring none of his body even stroked the crisp sheets and reached out a sole hand to shift the bow enough to see the flowing writing of Iruka's hand writing spelling out his name on the black and white label. Kakashi sighed audibly, the sound echoing around the room before he sat up and settled himself on the bed beside the parcel.

He chanced a look at the clock on the bedside table and caught sight of an unfamiliar piece of paper tucked beneath it. Curiosity spiked once again he rose and walked around to pull the paper loose and flicked it over for his perusal. What he found was more of Iruka's elegant script and what he read sent heat curling through his body to pool hot and tight in his groin.

_Kakashi,_

_Open the gift I have left on the bed and make sure you follow the instructions inside to the letter._

_See you soon lover._

_Iruka._

Kakashi took a deep breathe through his nose before placing the paper back down on the bedside cabinet and turning to the gift once more. He felt a twist of anticipation and nerves fill his belly as he walked back around to sit where he had been before. He carefully lifted the parcel, noticing that it looked deceptively light, it measured as long as fingertips to elbow and almost as wide.

He settled the gift on his lap, fingers searching under the crisply tied bow to find the ribbons end. On finding it he pulled carefully, drawing out the feelings of subdued excitement that were trying to bubble over. The bow was unravelled, falling across his fingers in a wave of soft silk.

When he pulled the ribbon away the paper shifted under his fingers and he knew that Iruka hadn't sellotaped the edges down. He found one edge and pried it out, the rest of the paper unfolding to reveal a cherry red box covered in fine black scroll work. He felt his throat tighten at the sight of the familiar box, a small smile tugged the corner of his lip.

Paper pulled away and deposited on the bed beside him, he placed the box flat in his lap and lifted the lid, hands reaching in to part the abundance of creamy coloured tissue paper that hid the contents from his eyes.

Kakashi reached in to caress the length of black leather exposed to his questing gaze, the feel of the butter-soft material lined with hard metal bones had his breathe hitching and heady thoughts swirling through his mind. Kakashi stood and placed the box down, hands returning to the box to pull out the 45-boned corset that lay inside. He laid the piece out on the sheets, taking in the small silver studs that dotted the surface, strong lace woven through eyelets on the back. Just thinking about stripping from his clothes and sliding into the sinful thing made his cock pulse with ardent interest.

A lone dark orb looked back into the box, searching to see what else Iruka had bought for him to wear. He wasn't disappointed; the box also held a tiny pair of black leather shorts and another item he hadn't been expecting – a black mask. This mask was so similar to the mask he wore everyday, but followed in the tradition of the other pieces. It was made of soft black leather, a long zip cutting diagonally across from the bottom seam on one side to the top seam of the other. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of it, imagining the fabric covering his face and Iruka unzipping it just enough to slip his cock past Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi's body was humming with the need that was building inside him, his cock hard and pressing against the zipper of his navy suit trousers. His eye rolled up at the wonderful visual that was filling his mind, but he shook it away enough to scrabble in the box once more, pulling a loose sheet of paper up to a heavy-lidded eye. He read over the curling script and felt himself fall a little deeper into that wonderful space that only Iruka could give him. All the tension had rolled off his body on reading those words and he quickly stripped away his clothes to follow Iruka's instructions to the letter.

_Boy,_

_Go and take a nice hot shower, make sure you are as clean as you know I like. _

_Wear the gifts I have given you and wear those thigh high boots – you know the ones. _

_Meet me at China Blue at 8.00pm sharp. You know what will happen if you are late._

_Master_

_PS. No jerking off._

Kakashi had no intention of being late or disobeying his beloved Master.

00-00-00

Kakashi hadn't taken long to get ready, the shower had been his first port of call, scrubbing every inch of flesh inside and out with a care to detail he rarely showed. He smiled knowingly at the little surprise he had waiting for his Master hoping the brunet would like his small addition to the exquisite gifts. He couldn't help but remember the feel of his own fingers sliding in and out of his body to ensure its purity as he'd shower, as close to getting off as he could get without going against his Masters orders.

When he first slid on the leather corset, the material glided across his skin with the barest amount of friction, he couldn't help but shiver at the feather light brush of fabric. The material so soft it was like sinful lips laying butterfly kisses across his pale flesh. His nipples had gone diamond hard at the sensory memory.

He had lovingly stroked his hands across the beautiful gift, loving the contrast of metal rods, sinfully soft leather and tiny studs. The corset covered from just below his navel to cup underneath his nipples. Leaving the two rosy peaks exposed to the cool air. He had tightened it just enough that he felt comfortable but not to comfortable, enjoying the feel of the material enclosing his body keeping him on this side of breathless.

Kakashi slid the shorts up over his legs noting the zip that would split the tiny scrap of leather in half, as and when his Master chose. He shuddered with the imaginary feel of Iruka's fingers grasping and pulling the zipper down to bare his ass to the other man ready and waiting to be touched or taken as his Master wished.

The mask was unzipped and closed around his face; a concealed zip in the back seam drawing shut and making the leather conform to his features. It was a little tighter than his normal cloth masks but he loved the subtle brush of leather across his lips as they moved. It only added to the sensations caused by the corset, heightening his awareness of his breathing.

The boots were last.

He slid them on as he sat perched on the corner of the bed, admiring his own toned thighs as they disappeared inside the thigh high boots. He stood carefully, adjusting to the added height of the wedge-platforms, taking a few steps back and forth to settle himself inside them.

He his Master adored these boots – had been the one to buy them for him – and he was pleased with the look as he pivoted to look in the floor to ceiling mirror along the wall at the foot of the bed, admiring the way his body looked inside the clothes his Master had carefully chosen for him. He felt warmth fill his chest at the care that his Master was taking in preparing this for them both.

The finishing touches had been the studded eye-patch over his left eye, hiding the blind orb and scar from sight and the floor length leather coat that would hide his unusual attire from sight as he arrived at the club.

He had garnered a few intrigued stares as he went from the underground car park to the entrance of China Blue, but nothing that he would call overly familiar. His fellow officers didn't know that he was a member of this establishment and he had no intention of letting them find out. He liked to keep his private life just that, private.

The doorman had nodded with a familiar air and he had slipped inside the dark club lit with red strobe lights. He'd made his way quickly downstairs, avoiding the busy rooms that filled the two upper floors. Though it was still slightly earlier than his Masters deadline, the place was already heaving upstairs. He'd made every effort to be on time for his Masters game, knowing that punishment awaited if he was late. It was the one time he ever managed to be on time.

When he arrived at the coat check and handed over the heavy leather garment the lazy man manning the desk motioned down the hall. At Kakashi's raised eyebrow he had stated that he was going to number seven in a lazy drawl. He had nodded and walked slowly down the quiet corridor, walking past several sturdy looking doors that looked like the doors of an ancient castle dungeon, thick, dark, imposing and studded with metal spikes. It followed the style in the upstairs rooms to the letter.

Kakashi came to a halt outside the door marked with a stylised number seven burnt into the wood, noticing the ancient looking key in the lock. He knew from past experience that the wooden edifice was solid oak and at least a foot thick. The room beyond was a haven for the depraved and sexually curious, sound-proofed to perfection.

Pinned to the dark surface was another note in his Masters elegant script. He removed the pin holding the parchment paper in place and turned the note so he could read through what it said, the familiar heat and anticipation stirred once more as he slipped inside the dark room, a smile tugging the corner of his lip behind his mask.

He couldn't wait for Master to begin.

The lights were strategically placed around the large room, a shimmering blue and amber that gave the dark space filled with heavy furniture an almost surreal feel, whilst creating points of light amidst the shadows. He looked around the room, taking note of the pillar candles surrounding one particular piece of equipment that sent need unfurling in his lower belly. Kakashi quickly checked his attire once more, wanting it all to be perfect for when his Master arrived.

He looked around the foot of the piece and found what he was searching for. He dropped his knees so the thick velvet covered cushion specifically designed for this purpose. He knew he still had some time before Master arrived, perhaps another ten minutes but he wanted to please his beloved.

He settled himself into the familiar seiza position, not locking his arms behind him just yet, wanting to absorb the feel of the room, the sight of the solid oak furniture that his Master intended to strap him to. He felt his body thrill at what was to come, his body close to combustion at the images that flashed through his mind.

That's why he didn't hear his Master come in.

Iruka quietly slipped into the room, thankful that the imposing doors were silent on their hinges. When his gaze fell on his pet, he let a frown slip across his features his voice coming out sharply, "What's this boy? Being disobedient even before we have begun?" Iruka didn't need to say anything else, he watched his sub stiffen in response to his voice, before dropping his eyes, as any good sub should, arms settling behind his back, waiting, ready.

Smirking, Iruka walked on silent feet across the polished oak floor, knowing only to well that he was early and in truth his sub hadn't done anything wrong. But he knew only too well that his little pet enjoyed this particular game.

Kakashi was surprised when he heard his Masters voice fill the silent room, shocked that he had fallen so deeply into his thoughts that he had missed the others arrival. He couldn't help the shiver that cascaded through his body at the husky baritone, he knew that voice would never rise any higher than this, but could be heard across any classroom, stilling disobedient children or in this instance, a disobedient sub. That tone was one he knew all too well, he'd screwed up and he knew that his Master would punish him as needed.

He knew better than to speak until his Master said he could, so he watched the ground and waited. He heard the quiet rustling as the brunet moved and saw his boot clad feet in the periphery of his vision. Kakashi heard those same boots tap away with a steady thud, knowing that Master was purposefully making noise as he was on his pets blind side.

Iruka walked over to check everything was in order with the equipment before moving over to the cupboard pulling out the things he had been waiting to use on his little pet all day. He moved with a heavy gate now his pet knew he was there, ensuring his awareness of his Masters presence and knowing that the man found it unsettling when he didn't know were people were.

They had learnt early on that it could ruin the most submersive scenes when they had first started their playtime together. He walked back, hands full of intriguing things that he settled on the low shelf under the table, keeping them from his pets sight. He turned arching a brow at the silent man and came to stand in front of him. "On your feet, you have been a naughty boy – time for your punishment."

Kakashi felt a mix of anticipation and need swirl inside him, he knew his Master was being purposefully slow in his preparations to draw out a reaction. They had been playing together for two years and knew each others quirks only too well, and Kakashi loved that Iruka wasn't afraid to push him. At the brunet's words he stood, feeling a slight ache where his legs had been settled underneath him and started to go pleasantly numb. He pushed the feeling away wanting to focus entirely and what was to come.

He kept his head down and followed his Masters instructions quickly and quietly. "Bend over, brace your hands on the table, how many strikes do you get for being a naughty pet?"

Kakashi rested his hands on the solid wood of the bench, his body bent at the waist, head tucked between his extended arms. He felt heat pool in his belly, knowing what was to come as he replied with a breathy whisper, "Ten Master."

Iruka watched Kakashi move, his quick efficient motions only allowing him to catch glimpses of the gifts he had bestowed on his little pet. He eyed the ass presented to him, not prepared to remove the tight black shorts that covered the taut muscled skin just yet, he had plans for those later. He eyed the pale expanse of thigh between shorts and boot tops with admiration before responding nonchalantly, "Ten it is. Keep the count or you'll get another ten every time you miss count."

"Yes Master."

Iruka watched his sub for a few minutes, taking in the arch of his pale back, the way the boned corset clung to the milky flesh, before coming to rest on a pert ass once more. He reached out and under the table, fingers closing around the bare wood handle of the blood wood ruler, it was eighteen inches long and just under an inch in width. He pulled the ruler out from under the bench, keeping his hand at his side hidden behind his thigh.

Kakashi almost squirmed with the need to have his Master touch him, punish him – anything at this point. He knew it was coming and the steady build-up of anticipation and hunger was slowly driving him mad. He could feel the corset tightening around his chest at the position he was in, making his ribs try that bit harder to gain a full breathe. He had made sure that the luxurious piece conformed as tightly to his body as he could and the sudden flash of what it was his Master was intending made his shaft thicken, as his nipples beaded tight and firm.

His Masters voice drew him back from the thoughts filling his mind, settling him firmly in the now, "What are your safe words pet?"

Kakashi didn't even hesitate, "Daisy and Naruto, Master."

"Good."

It was all Kakashi heard before there was a firm strike of wood against the pale skin of his right thigh. Kakashi's eye rolled in his head, a soft gasp falling from covered lips as he bucked into the press of wood against skin before he quickly exhaled, "One, thank you Master."

Iruka watched his pet rock into the strike of the wooden ruler and spoke with pleasure, "Better." His hand drew back and struck once more, the crack of the wooden ruler against Kakashi's flesh resounded in the room and left a glowing red stripe across creamy flesh as the pale haired man counted off the second strike. Iruka admired the two bars of flushed skin, imagining what the skin would look like when he had reached ten.

He couldn't wait to find out. His pets skin held bruises, bites and strikes beautifully. He looked up at the back of Kakashi's head and as silence filled the room again he could hear his pet panting. "So undone already? Anyone would think that you were enjoying yourself."

Kakashi let his head roll forward, words slipping past his lips to reply to his Master, "Yes Master."

He started when he felt fingers dig into his thigh across the tingling skin where his Master had punished him. He stiffened at his Masters fierce words, "You speak when spoken to or if I tell you - not before. You are being a very disobedient little slut today. Ten more."

Kakashi quivered but stayed firm, legs locked as Iruka's firm strikes landed in an erratic rhythm, striking flesh with varying degrees of force, speed, pace and number and each one made Kakashi tremble with need. Heat coursed through his body, blood filling his shaft till it strained hot and heavy against the leather shorts confining him.

He counted off the strikes, his voice slipping into a raspy choked sound as he struggled to snatch a full breathe before the ruler hit again. With each strike his lungs strained for air as the corset tightened around his chest. The breathy quality of his voice seemed to please his Master who offered up only quiet noises of exertion and pleased little hums.

On the twentieth stroke Iruka lowered his arm to gaze at his work, a grin splitting his lips at the deliciously debauched looking man before him. He placed the ruler to the side, knowing it may be needed again before he let his fingers run over the reddened thighs before him.

The bright skin drew him in and he caressed the flesh with calloused fingertips. "Such a good boy, you took your punishment well." He knelt down behind Kakashi, fingers curling around the tops of his favourite boots to keep his lover in place as he leant in, tongue running lazily across the hot flesh.

When Kakashi whined and shifted but didn't move away he chuckled against the tender skin, "My sexy little pet – shall we get to the real fun now?" His pressed a kiss to each abused thigh before rising, leather pants creaking as he straightened. He ran a hand along the taut material of the corset until his fingers sifted up through silky locks of liquid silver. He closed his fist in the strands and tugged his little pet upwards to look into a heavy lidded smoky grey eye. "Do you have something to say to me little slut?"

Kakashi felt his Masters hand glide up the body of the corset, across his bare shoulder and into the thick mess of his hair. He moaned softly at the tension that pulled his head up and looked into sharp umber coloured orbs. He couldn't take much in from this position but he could see that Masters hair was loose, his firm chest exposed to his gaze through the latticework of fishnet that covered it. He looked into those rich molten chocolate coloured orbs and sucked in a few breaths that were not as deep as he needed. His voice came out as a breathless murmur, "I am sorry Master. Please forgive me for displeasing you."

Iruka nodded his assent, tugging the other forward to press against his body, he quickly unzipped the mask that covered Kakashi's lips and descended in a voracious kiss that stole even more of Kakashi's breath away.

Kakashi whimpered in his Masters hold, struggling to fill his lungs with air as Master covered his mouth with hungry lips, tongue and teeth. When Master pulled away Kakashi took in a few heaving breath's and watched as coloured spots danced across his vision. He heard Master purr in his ear but couldn't quite follow what he said, his arousal and the lack of oxygen sending his blood thudding loudly in his ears.

"I said bend over the table, arms out. You are testing my patience boy."

Kakashi stumbled when his Masters hands released him, all but sprawling across the hard wooden surface as he rasped, "My apologies Master."

Iruka watched with interest as his little pet lost his balance, he would have tried to catch the other man if he'd truly thought he'd hurt himself. When his little pet apologised he leant over his back, using his own hands to resettle slender hips so that he was bent across the table just as he wanted. Iruka nudged his hard length against the seam of his lovers ass as he moved him around, loving the way the Kakashi let himself be moved as he deemed fit.

He went further still at the needy whine that fell from Kakashi's lips, rocking forward as the silver haired sub rocked back. He stretched up over his pets back drawing pale arms up above subs head so that his chest was stretched over the table, chin resting on the opposite edge. Iruka growled low as he pressed once more, "You're such a little cock slut aren't you boy?"

Kakashi gave a breathy sigh at the heat that covered his back and his Masters obvious lust as that heavy shaft pressed against his own ass, the zipper in the shorts chafing his skin just a bit. He gave a low whimper when that familiar warmth vanished, cool air taking its place. He shook his head to clear the fog of lust that was trying to haze his thoughts before he spoke, "Master...yes Master always for you."

"That's a good boy."

Iruka moved away from his sub, instructing him as he went, "Stay right there." He watched as his little pet stilled, not trying to shift even though he knew that his cock was hard and pressed flush to the table. He wouldn't blame the other man for needing the friction, but he wanted Kakashi needy and wanton, it was a part of his little game after all.

Kakashi remained as still as possible, his chest strained in this position, his breathing restricted by the corset and the stretch of his body. He could feel his cock throbbing as it pressed to the hard table. It took everything he had not to rock against the hard surface, needing to feel friction -- any friction, against his body. He groaned when Iruka told him to remain still but did as was told. As much as he had loved the feel of that ruler hitting the tops of his thighs and then having his Master lick the welts, he wanted to know what else Master was planning.

Iruka kept a close eye on his lover, walking around the table on Kakashi's blind side before appearing in front of the prone man. His hands ran through tousled silver strands and down to pull at the eye patch that hid Kakashi's blind eye from view.

He knew his little pet was uncomfortable with the stares he received outside their home, but Iruka loved to look into both his eyes when they played together. As the fabric pulled away, the eyelid fluttered shut a few times, adjusting to the light in the room. He stroked the hair back so it wouldn't irritate his sub. He needed to check in and now was the best time to do that before he continued, "What are your safe words boy?"

Kakashi bit his lip to stop the sounds spilling from his lips at the tenderness of Masters hands. He loved this part of their scenes, the gentle touch of tanned fingers as the tightness was removed from his face. It took him a few seconds to register Masters words and he whispered in a raspy voice, still trying get a full lungful of air, "Daisy and Naruto, Master." He wanted to say so much more, to beg Master to touch him, to take him, to ease the ache in his cock, but he wanted something more to. He wanted to see what this man had planned for them both, to reach that state of bliss that only Master could provide.

Iruka leant in and licked a hot trail around Kakashi's earlobe, making the man shiver. He all but purred into Kakashi's ear, "Hands out." He then spun on his heel, pulling down the restraints that were fixed to the wall. When his little pet stretched his arms as far as they would go, he could hear the noticeable shift in his breathing, the sound growing harsher, and he smiled.

He wrapped a padded cuff around each pale wrist; the chains attached to them linked to a pulley system on the wall. Iruka could tighten those chains to make his sub stretch as far as he wished. He watched Kakashi's face as he started to draw the chains down, the tension increasing on his little pet's arms, the muscles cording beautifully, as he was splayed across the table. The stretch had the desired effect, those harsh breaths growing shallower at the increase in tension, and he only stopped when he saw his lovers eyebrows shift into a frown.

Kakashi shivered at the hot breath in his ear, waiting for Masters touch as he reached out his arms as best he could. The tightness in his chest was increasing, causing him to breathe in rapid pants as careful hands shackled his wrists and the chains drew his body out. He gasped at the feeling of being stretched, hips now firmly pressed against the table. His body was completely prone for his Master and the spots that seemed to be dancing in his eye added a raw edge of danger and excitement to his need.

Iruka ducked under the chains to move back around Kakashi's body, assessing the state his sub was in as he went. His breathing was drawn and quick but not laboured, thighs a beautiful shade of red, body stretched to a pleasing degree. Iruka wandered back to the other side of the table, letting his body press to his subs ass as he stroked his fingers along hot thighs and up over the leather covered ass he loved so much. Iruka voice was deep, hungry and he knew it would get his little sub going as he spoke to the gasping man, "Now we get started. Did you prepare yourself pet?"

"Yes Master." Kakashi barely got out those two words, the warm drawl of his Masters arousal filled voice made his shaft twitch and his eyes slide shut. His Masters voice was so sexy, heady, deep and sultry and Kakashi could listen to it forever.

"Lets have a look then shall we?" Kakashi gasped at those words, his body tensing as his mind relayed what he had done in hopes of pleasing his Master. He could feel a frisson of panic rub against the edge of his desire but he pushed it away. If Master liked his gift then so be it, if not he would be punished again. In Kakashi's mind it was almost a win - win situation; but for the idea of sitting at work tomorrow. He felt a hot wet tongue run around the waistband of his leather shorts, shuddering as his Master blew on the slicked skin, causing goosebumps to ripple across Kakashi's back, as a moan slipped past his bitten lips.

When there was a slight tug at his waist and the sound of a zipper slowly undoing he couldn't help but hold his breath, causing spots to dance in his vision. When all he heard was silence he breathed in and started to speak, "I am sorry Master, I thought…you… I wanted to give you something…." He yelped when a warm hand hit with measured force across the skin of his abused thighs.

"Silence."

Kakashi's lips sealed shut at the command. What he didn't understand was why his Master had remained so still?

Iruka eyed the pale flesh of his subs pert ass as he slid the zipper down, the two sides parting like the ocean before Moses. What he saw made his breath hitch, and his cock pulse precome spilling from the slit. The dark red contrasted with the black leather and the milky white of his pets flesh and it made his mouth water.

When Kakashi's stumbling apology fell from cloth covered lips he gave his little pet a warning smack across the abused flesh of his thighs and told him to be quiet. It took all his will not to pull the cherry red plug from that stretched opening and plunge his hard cock inside the familiar heat. Instead he took his fill, rubbing his palm across his leather-clad shaft to try and ease some of the need that pounded at his control.

Iruka absorbed what his little pet had been trying to say and gave the man an almost feral smile that he couldn't see. He reached out and ran his fingers around the stretched skin, loving the soft sigh that Kakashi gave him at the teasing touch, "For me? My good little pet." He was happy with what Kakashi had done for him and though it changed his plans a bit, he would work with that.

A hand trailed up over Kakashi's back and wrapped in silky soft silver strands, pulling his subs face up as he spoke, "Mmmmm… fuck boy, do you know how sexy you look right now? I could just slide this out and pound your ass until you scream for mercy." As he spoke he twisted the plug and nudged it forward, teasing before pulling it out completely to admire the fluttering hole.

Kakashi listened to every word, arching back into the plug before whimpering when it was swiftly withdrawn. He pressed his forehead to the table, unmindful of his desperate fight for air as the sensation of being empty filled his mind. He wanted his Master to fill him, to stretch him to the point of madness and cram him full of heat and warmth. He was past the point of being embarrassed about the sounds that slipped from his mouth, whining at the loss of the plug and needing his Master cock. Iruka's next words filtered into his mind on a hazy cloud, "Something the matter boy?"

Kakashi struggled to give voice to his thoughts, sensation all he could seem to concentrate on. He pulled in as much air as he could, feeling the strain in his muscles as his arms arched over his head, "Master…please…I…"

"You what little pet?"

"I need… you."

"Hmm…" Iruka loved the desperation that laced his subs voice, knowing when Kakashi got to this point they were drawing very close to that empty space in his head that he craved so much. He pressed his leather clad cock to Kakashi's entrance, pressing just enough so that he could felt he ridged length as he rocked, leather rubbing against puckered pink flesh. The groan that escaped him made Iruka smile and rock harder as he whispered huskily, "You want this?"

"Master….please."

"To bad." Kakashi whimpered at the sudden loss of friction, the tease of having his Masters cock so close to where he needed him made him see more of those coloured spots. He didn't even notice his Master moving, his eyes heavy lidded as his mouth parted to breathe in more air. When he felt his Masters hands on his mask, his eyes opened just enough to see the front of Masters trousers, the laces that fastened the leather closed and kept his cock from view was bulging under the weight of his arousal. Need and desire burned through Kakashi's body at the knowledge that his Master was aroused, that he found his body arousing.

He couldn't stop himself from trying to lean forward and press his face to the leather, wanting to touch and taste his Masters cock.

Iruka watched with a hungry smile tilting his lips as his sub squirmed to get closer, to touch him. Instead of punishing him, as he should for being impatient, he took it in stride. His lover had given him a delicious gift after all and it wasn't like he hadn't been planning this. He crooned at his sub, hand cupping under his leather covered chin, thumb rubbing across parted lips, "You want this?" He pressed his covered cock to Kakashi's lips rubbing back and forth and got a high groan for his reward.

Kakashi watched as Masters hands withdrew from his skin, the press of engorged flesh following. His eyes watched with rapt attention as his Master quickly loosened the laces holding his pants closed, letting bits of tanned skin and bronze curls show through. When nimble fingers pulled the flaps apart to let his cock spring free Kakashi moaned. The rigid flesh was thick, long and dribbling precome and Kakashi licked his lips at the sight.

Iruka watched as a pink tongue coated thin lips with moisture, knowing that his sub loved his cock made it throb with the need to be buried in slick, hot depths. He wanted to draw it out a little though. He wrapped his hand around the engorged shaft, letting his fingers gain a loose grip that he thrust into, a deep groan slipping past his own lips, thumb brushing across the slit gathering precome in its wake. He let his eyes fall to half mast, his body had been dying to be touched to come and he had been denying it so a little self gratification wasn't uncalled for.

He watched Kakashi's gaze fix and never waver from his rocking hips and he knew that his sub wanted to taste him and who was he to refuse. He gave his cock a few more strokes before reluctantly stopping, hand curled around the length as he moved within range of his pets parted lips.

Kakashi didn't even pause, as soon as his Masters flared tip was close enough his tongue darted out to swipe through the glistening precome beading at the slit, humming as his eyes fluttered shut at the taste. He felt fingers curling tightly in his hair before he realised the crucial error he had made, "Such a cock-slut, and a disobedient slut at that! Who said you could touch me?" Iruka's voice was tight and Kakashi could tell he was angry but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Iruka had liked the little swipe of Kakashi's hot pink muscle across his throbbing head, but his sub didn't need to know that. His free hand curled in silver strands and hauled his face up as he scowled at the naughty pet. He sighed audibly, "You are going to need more training." But before his sub could attempt to disobey again he pressed the head of his cock to pale lips and pushed inside, his shaft disappearing as his lovers throat constricted at the sudden intrusion. Iruka groaned at the tightness, the way his subs tongue unconsciously lifted to stroke at the vein on the underside of his shaft.

Kakashi grunted at the sudden intrusion, his mind going blank as his Masters cock pushed into his mouth and pressed the back of his throat. He tried to shift, but Masters hand held him firm and nudged at the soft tissue at the back of his throat. He hadn't meant to, but his tongue stroked the underside of Masters cock, and Kakashi's eyes slid shut. As Kakashi's mouth remained obscenely stretched he started to realise that he was struggling to breathe.

Though some air was coming through his nose it wasn't enough. Spots danced across his vision before he felt the thick shaft withdraw. He gulped in air as soon as it was far enough out, but jumped as it quickly thrust back in. His eyes looked up at his Master with shock, though there was a smirk tilting his Masters lips, his dark umber orbs showed the kindness he knew and loved.

Master wouldn't hurt him.

Kakashi eyes drifted shut, focusing on the way Masters cock eased in and out of his mouth, allowing him just enough time to breathe whilst keeping him on the edge of passing out.

Iruka watched as mismatched eyes looked up at him and though he kept his mask of fierce pleasure in place he let reassurance slip into his eyes. He watched his lover ease and relax and he fell back into his roll. His cock pistoned in and out of his subs hot, slick mouth, the way his tongue caressed even as he gasped for air proved just how much the little slut was enjoying it. "Such a cock-slut. You can't get enough can you?"

Kakashi couldn't reply and he knew his Master already knew how much he loved doing this. To have Masters aroused flesh rubbing across his tongue, pressing at the back of his throat, the taste and the feel of his flesh made Kakashi as hard as diamond, and the pleasure that swamped him was pure bliss. But this – this was something beyond that. He could feel himself detaching from the here and now, there was nothing but Master and him and the need to give this man pleasure, to please him. So he sucked, lapped, swallowed and tried to breathe as his face was fucked deliciously.

Iruka could see his subs eyes shut and felt the way those lips sealed around him. He groaned as his hips pumped his cock in and out of that tight ring and he loved it. The press of his little kittenish licks to his slit, the long glide as he pushed inside over the hot muscle and the tight suction around his cock was heavenly. But he didn't want to end like this. There was a very needy hole that he had been waiting to plunder all day and he was going to have it.

He could feel his arousal spiralling and a tightness fisting at the back of his balls. He pulled back on Kakashi's hair, forcing him back as he withdrew and replaced his cock with a punishing kiss that was all teeth and tongue and voracious need.

Kakashi didn't have time to register the loss before Masters lips were on his, biting at his tongue and lips and thrusting inside his mouth hungrily. He tried to give as good as he got, but his mind was in a haze of lust, his shaft a deep ache as his ass clenched with the need to have something to squeeze. When those hot lips withdrew he whined low and heavy, slumping to the table at the loss before he felt hands on his hips, and the zip running all the way around and freeing his aching shaft. He let out a loud cry as hot fingers stroked across his length, once, twice before withdrawing.

Iruka strode around the table, absorbing the sight of his sub completely unravelled and waiting his next command. He gave a satisfied smirk, before hands swiftly fell to hips and then to the little zipper that was only half way undone. He fingers closed over the cool metal and moved, releasing his subs balls and cock from their confines, to the sound of his pets relief. "To much for you pet? Can't handle a little tension?" Iruka's hand closed over his shaft for a cursory stroke before fingertips trailed over the swell of tight balls and around to circle a tight ass.

Kakashi arched into the touch, whimpering in need and wincing at the harsh slap of hand to flesh as Master struck his exposed ass, growling fiercely, "You come when I tell you and not before!"

Iruka didn't wait, didn't give any warning other than that before spreading milky white skin, pressing his cock head to the fluttering entrance and thrusting in full force. A quiet shout and a groan filling the air, "Fuck…my little pets so fucking tight."

The next few minutes were nothing but noise and sensation.

Kakashi revelled in the deep press of Masters cock into his needy hole, filling that ache that had filled him at the loss of the plug. Masters cock was all he wanted, needed. He strained to push back whilst trying to breathe. The heady feel of being so close to the edge of oblivion, the way the adrenaline pumped through his veins as Masters cock rocked into him with deep penetrating waves. He arched his back just so and felt that cock brush against his prostate, he gave a high-pitched wail that would have been a scream if he'd had the air.

Iruka plundered his subs ass, thrusting and filling it with his weeping cock. His eyes slid shut, hands holding those pale hips so he could lever himself in with greater force. His subs body was an exquisite thing, all pale curves, red marks and needy sounds. He would never get enough of him. He felt that familiar tightening just behind his balls and gave a deep growl as he felt those hips tilt ever so slightly. He smirked at his little pets wail, his hand lifting from a pale hip curling and jerking sharply on his cock as he leant over him. "Come for me slut."

Kakashi's head arched back at the heat that pressed to his back, the tug on his wrists ignored in favour of drowning in a churning sea of pleasure. Masters cock in his ass, abusing his prostrate with ever stroke, his hand holding his hip with bruising force, his other hand curled tight and jerking him off with a mix of pleasure and pain filled strokes, and those huskily spoken words all as his breath tried to escape him completely. Kakashi came with a silent scream, no air left to make a sound as his body clamped down tight on his Masters pounding length, cum jetting from his cock and dribbling down Masters hand.

Iruka pressed his face to the arch of his lovers back as that wonderful hole tightened around him, he could feel Kakashi's body jerking and spasming underneath him and it pulled his orgasm from him in an unrelenting wave. He shouted out Kakashi name as his seed pumped inside his lovers tight ass, filling him deep. He couldn't push himself away from his subs body, fingers releasing his length and coming up to stroke and sooth the pale skin he could reach as he planted chaste kisses along his spine.

Kakashi shivered as the waves of pleasure ebbed and he felt Masters kisses press along his spine. He felt a smile curve his lips before his whole body slumped to the table.

Iruka didn't panic, though he felt the first stirring in his body. He eased out of his lover, quickly rounding the table and checking his pulse, finding and erratic beat beneath his fingertips. He smiled tenderly at the pale haired man, noting the completely relaxed features before unstrapping him from the chains. He rubbed at his wrists to restore the sensation to his fingertips, carefully loosened the laces of his corset to hear the sound of his lover drawing a deep and reassuring breathe.

He mumbled quietly at the comatose man, "Well I hope you enjoyed it lover."

00-00-00

Kakashi came to in an unfamiliar bed, but he didn't panic, instead taking in the warmth pressed to his side and that he was laying on his belly as he felt a gentle stroke down his back. He shifted enough to face the man he knew would be snuggled up against him, enjoying the way careful fingers stroked his bare back. He noticed that he was now naked and that he'd probably been asleep for a while.

Iruka had been watching over his lover for about an hour, carefully undressing him and cleaning away their cum before laying the unconscious man out on the bed that was provided with the room. He leant in watching Kakashi's face, "You're awake finally."

Kakashi gave a soft smile at the concern evident in Iruka's drawn brow before mumbling quietly, "Mah…how long was I out?"

Iruka's fingers stroked Kakashi's skin tenderly, before shifting up to run down his cheek before responding, "A little while…it doesn't matter." He smiled at the hummed response, and at the way Kakashi's eyes closed at the brush of his fingertips

He just lay their enjoying his lover's skin, so supple and smooth, despite the small scars that dotted it. He traced along a scar he remembered all to well, the bullet coming far to close for his comfort. Iruka looked down at Kakashi, seeing the content expression made the tightness in his chest ease a little, but he still needed to ask, "Kakashi?"

When the other man turned a heavy lidded eye towards him, brow arched in question but didn't say anything he continued, "Did you like your gift?"

Kakashi looked up at his lover, turning his head so he could see him with his sighted eye and smiled, remembering the flood of sensation that had rushed him into oblivion, "Yes love. Very much."

Kakashi watched Iruka's shoulders relax, slumping and settling, shifting closer so he could lay a hand flat to his skin. He arched into the warm touch, loving the feel of Iruka's hands on him before his lovers sole reply registered, "Good."

Kakashi chuckled softly, amused at Iruka's constant worry and concern for him. It was such a pleasant change he wasn't sure he'd adjusted to it yet.

Iruka glared at his lover, indignation rife in his voice, "What's so funny?"

He watched as Kakashi eased back into the overstuffed pillows and leant in to listen to his cotton muffled words, "For a Dom you are very considerate."

Kakashi watched as Iruka's brow furrowed in momentary confusion, his voice was filled with a curious uncertainty, "And? That's not a bad thing… is it?"

Kakashi shifted closer, careful not to rub his thighs together as he wrapped an arm over Iruka's waist and pulled him closer to him, nuzzling under his chin like a kitten, "No, never that."

Iruka held in the soft laugh at Kakashi's words and cute actions, he was always like this after a session, gentle, pliant and affectionate, it was nice. He couldn't help but tease him, "Glad to hear it or you would be in a world of trouble."

Kakashi leant back enough to eye the brunet and arched a brow in question, "Oh really."

Iruka nodded an affirmative, smiling slyly, "Definitely."

He wasn't surprised by Kakashi's response, smile growing, "I like trouble."

Kakashi watched the warmth of Iruka's smile fill his face, eyes cheeky but affectionate as he teased back, "I noticed."

Kakashi smiled knowingly as he stared into Iruka's eyes with a leer stretching uncovered lips, "You did at that. So when does my training start?"

Iruka flushed under the ardent stare, feeling heat start to fill his body at that sneaky smile. He pushed that away, amused at Kakashi's probing, "In a few days once your thighs aren't red raw."

Iruka took in the flash of disappointment, the way Kakashi's face looked away from him with a quiet, "Oh."

Iruka leant down, fingers hooking his lovers chin and turning his face back around, thumb stroking a pale cheek as he questioned Kakashi, "Why the look?"

"I want it now."

Iruka chuckled at the pout that puckered Kakashi's lower lip, fingers tweaking his nose as he spoke, "You're a demanding one aren't you?"

Kakashi looked up at his lover from under lowered lashes, knowing full well that Iruka couldn't resist, "Yes Master."

Iruka's eyes dropped down to run over his lover's body, a quick assessment of his condition before raising heated orbs to Kakashi's face, "Alright then. Time to play."

His hands went straight into action as his body slid over his loves and settled along the warm contours of his back. His fingers carefully stroked along Kakashi's tender thighs, and he smiled at the way Kakashi's words slid out on a needy sigh, "Yes Massster…."

Iruka ground down with his body, rubbing his half hard erection to the pale globes of Kakashi ass as he nipped at a sensitive earlobe, "Happy Anniversary pet."

Kakashi couldn't voice anything else, at the push of Masters cock to his aching ass, "Nghh… Master."

But later he would wish his lover Happy Anniversary too.


End file.
